


You and me right now

by Simplyfx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyfx/pseuds/Simplyfx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there anything worse than falling in love with someone who's slightly homophobic? Kise is well aware but he can't stop his feelings for Aomine. What will happen when he confesses to him? Aomine/Kise/ Miragen!fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke

Title: You and me right now

Pairing: Daiki Aomine, Ryouta Kise

Summary: Is there anything worse than falling in love with someone that is slightly homophobic? Kise is well aware, but he can't stop his feelings for Aomine. What will happen when he confesses to him? Aomine/Kise/ Miragen!fic

Chapter One

Admiration, deep admiration was what Kise Ryouta felt for a certain dark blue haired boy, or at least this was what the blond had always thought.

Aomine Daiki was the only person that had lit up that fire Kise has been looking for, for so long, triggering him, in a way to do the best he could by challenging the tanned-skinned male at basketball one-on-one almost every day.

And Aomine would always be glad to accept the challenge against the blond, knowing the latter had no way of winning.

Kise would always whine about losing, but deep inside he knew that, if anything, he is unable to see himself winning against Aomine. He wanted to win against him yet he didn't want to see him lose.

It sure was an odd and contradictory feeling, but it was fine with him as long as he could see the other male keep smiling at him, joking around as if they were not only teammates but also close buddies.

Slowly the admiration that Kise felt for Aomine had turned into something else, and the blond little by little realized his feelings. Whenever Kise's golden eyes briefly met the magnetic blue ones of Aomine, he would blush and immediately turn his gaze away.

It was bad; Kise was in love, but what was even worse was that Aomine had absolutely no idea about his feelings. This was mostly what made the blond model decide to confess to all of his teammates his biggest secret, maybe hoping he had some kind of hope this way.

"I am gay!" Kise had simply said one day during practice, leaving every member of the generation of miracles stunned. "You guys can simply accept me for who I am and continue to be my friend or end our friendship right here."

It was obvious that it had not been easy for Kise to confess the truth about his sexuality, but he knew deep inside that coming out it was the best choice he could ever make. Although Kise never did forget the look of utter surprise plastered onto everyone's face, in a way it was unexpected for them that someone like him, good at basketball and quite a popular model, was in truth homosexual.

However, none of them had made a fuss about the question, and always acted towards him friendly, especially Akashi. Aomine instead was the only exception, since that day he started acting differently towards Kise, distancing himself from him.

Kise was deeply hurt by Aomine's behaviour but never said a thing. He knew that a love confession would have turned things between them even worse, and so he simply decided to stifle his own emotions.

"Akashicchi, Akashicchi!"

Much to Aomine's chagrin, Kise's annoying voice echoed loudly through the gym. It was practice time and as usual, the members of the well-known Generation of Miracles had gathered for practice together.

There was only one thing though that Aomine Daiki, ace of his basketball team, didn't like one bit, and it was the fact that the during the past week, the blond model has been getting too close to the captain of their team Akashi Seijuro.

It wasn't as though Aomine was jealous because he obviously wasn't, not at all.

"We should really go to this club Akashicci!" Kise said as a look of sheer joy made its way on his face, smiling happily at Akashi.

Aomine couldn't help but snort a bit at the sight before him, annoyance written all over his face.

"Oi, Kise, you're annoying!"

It was no surprise for Kise that Aomine would be riled up whenever he acted childish and whenever he would go on about something as long as he could get it and satisfy his own whims, but what made it even more interesting it was the fact that the blond could and would elicit such a reaction from him. And Kise always took this opportunity to whine at the tanned skinned male, knowing exactly what the other's taunt would be.

"Eeeh! Aominecchi is being mean again!"

"I wouldn't be if you weren't such a cry baby" came the teasing reply and the blond felt slight anger seethe under his skin.

If it hadn't been for Akashi's quick action when he grabbed Kise by his wrist, the blonde would have thrown himself into a rather uncomfortable onslaught of words towards Aomine.

"Now, now guys chill down!" An unperturbed Akashi said, showing a rather calm expression. "There's no reason to fight over silly things" he lightly moved towards Kise and tightened his grip on his wrist, eyes shining of an unusual eerie colour as he stared at Aomine, giving a smirk.

The tall, tanned male rolled his eyes in confusion, expression turning into a scowl when he saw Akashi push Kise closer to him and lightly intertwine his hand with the blond's.

Ok fuck, you don't hold hands with someone unless there's something going on. Aomine thought dryly.

"Tch! whatever," he huffed and averted his gaze, but Kise had gotten fired up, heading towards him after breaking free from Akashi's hold. Aomine didn't know if he was glad for the fact that Kise's hand wasn't in Akashi's anymore or if he had to be mad at the blond's childish reaction, but then again that was Kise and that was how he was.

"Aominecchi you are a jerk!" Kise spoke furiously, his voice was tight, and so Aomine guessed that he really meant it.

Words like 'jerk', 'idiot', or 'stupid' were common use in Kise's vocabulary when he addressed him, especially when the dark blue haired male teased him about anything, but this time there was a certain sound in the blonde's tone that made him flinch a bit.

Brief silence wafted around the room during which Aomine's jangled nerves started to relent, then Kise's voice rang again into his ears, and Aomine just pressed his pinkie into his right ear nonchalantly as if he wanted to drive out that annoying sound.

"Aominecchi's definition of fun is not fun at all," Kise continued, the corners of his lips curling upward into a small pout.

"Aah?" A deep snort that Aomine couldn't help but utter, giving to his tone a rather high octave "is that my fault if you resemble a dog?"

The faintest of the blushes crept into Kise's cheeks. Being called a dog wasn't exactly what he expected after all, because seriously he didn't think that Aomine thought of him as one, sure he had his exuberant moods and was always friendly with everyone and chatting about almost anything, but the prospective of being compared to a dog was rather humiliating.

Every member of the generation of miracles was now looking at them bickering, mouths agape.

"Is that my fault if your head is attached to an ass?"

Kise finally retorted, after trying to regain his composure, and Aomine's brow furrowed in irritation as silence fell once again onto the gym.

"Oi, kise don't make me rearrange your pretty face!"

Aomine's irritated voice broke through the silence as he paced forward toward the blonde, the sound of his shoes heavy against the floor resounded loudly in the room, but the moment he was about to grip Kise by the collar of his jersey, Aomine stopped in his spot , when a sudden voice popping out from nowhere graced his ears.

"So Aomine kun thinks that Kise-kun has a pretty face?"

Aomine slowly turned towards the voice, only to be greeted by a pair of blue eyes that stared at him with an impassive expression.

"T-Tetsu!?" The tall male exclaimed, a bit startled that the boy had come out of nowhere as usual.

"Stop doing that!"

Slight confusion crossed Kuroko's feature, and his eyes blinked a few times before questioning his teammate.

"Doing what?"

"Popping out from nowhere,"

"But I was here since the beginning" the blue haired boy gave an easy reply, and Aomine scoffed, remembering Kuroko's amazing lack of presence.

Sighing, Aomine ran a hand through his hair and turned toward Kise again, noticing that everyone, except Kise, who for an odd reason was burning red with embarrassment, was staring at him with such amusement written all over their faces that Aomine felt uncomfortable.

"What are you guys looking like idiots for?" Aomine questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you just said that Kise has a pretty face," Midorima replied slyly as he showed off his exceptional shooting skills, easily throwing the ball from one side of the court to the other one as the ball went straight into the basket.

"Tsk," Midorima cooed, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose, "I never miss a shot."

Aomine stood there tense for a second, and shot an evil glare towards the green haired teen soon after.

"I didn't mean it like that, dammit!"

"Yeah, but the fact still stands" Kuroko interjected lightly with his usual expression void of any feeling.

"Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi," Kise still vividly embarrassed called out to them and tried to divert the subject towards what was the main topic, both of his hands frantically waving in front of his face.

"I was talking about the club, club."

"Eeeeh?" Someone came running almost as a cyclone from the other side of the court and forcefully made his way within the group. "Will be there any food?"

Kuroko as much as he tried to keep a hollow expression couldn't help to blink and give him a skeptical look. "Is food the only thing you think about Murasakibara-kun?"

The purple haired giant huffed, arms cradling towards his chest. "Where's the fun if there's no food?"

Everyone had to face palm at the statement, sure enough, food was the main entertainment for Murasakibara , but the passion he had for it was over the average limit.

Having heard more than enough, Aomine gave the giant a look of complete disbelief. "It's a club, you moron! They likely serve drinks more than food."

"Oh! Is Aomine kun an expert about it?" Kuroko asked nonchalantly, knowing he had been hit the nail right in the head.

"Cut it, Tetsu." An irritated Aomine shot back. A faint blush made its way on his cheeks, contrasting almost comically with the tanned colour of his skin. It was rare that Aomine was genuinely embarrassed, but obviously, stuff like going to clubs was something he was used to.

Kise's expression darkened as he looked at Aomine. He knew well that his teammate was maybe far more outgoing than he himself was, and this, in one way or another disturbed him deeply.

He was jealous; Jealous of all the girls Aomine had. Jealous over the fact that the guy he loved always slept around but never had a serious relationship with any of them. Maybe this was what had made Kise hope. Hoping that one day Aomine might look at him differently.

"Anyway, Kise which club is it?"

Midorima's sudden question pulled Kise out of his train of thought as he stared at the bespectacled teen with a timid look. Aomine noticed it and briefly wondered what had set the always-joyful Kise in such a state.

And hell! Since when did he notice about Kise's expressions? Aomine mused, berating himself for such absurd thoughts.

"W-well …." Kise stuttered, unsure of how to properly say it without freaking out anyone, "it's a gay club."

Aomine felt a vein popping on his forehead as sheer irritation started to build up in his body.

"Like hell I am going to a gay club!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Is there anything worse than falling in love with someone that is slightly homophobic? Kise is well aware, but he can’t stop his feelings for Aomine. What will happen when he confesses to him? Aomine/Kise/ Miragen!fic

Chapter two

"Like hell I am going to a gay club!"

Aomine’s angry voice echoed through the gym, and the other members of the ‘Generation of Miracle’ glanced at him stunned, wondering why their ace has gotten so riled up about the matter.

Kise looked away in defeat pursuing his lips. Of course Aomine would have made a scene. Between the members of the G.O.M he was the only one who still hadn’t accepted Kise’s sexuality.

The mere thought of it made Kise’s heart cringe, after all the only person whom Kise wanted acceptance from was Aomine, the only guy he had fallen for. It wasn’t like he had always been gay. Kise had never been attracted to other guys in his entire life, it was a special feeling he felt for the tanned boy. Aomine was the only exception.

Heavy silence filled the gym, and no one moved for a long while. Kise looked as if he was going to say something, but all that came out was a sob. After all what was there to say? Aomine had made his intention to not to go clear.

“Tch! I am leaving. I have had enough for today!” A still pissed Aomine said, sending Kise almost on the verge of crying. The power forward then picked up his jumper, which had been tossed into a corner of the gym, threw it over his right shoulder, and started to leave. When he was in proximity of the exit, a voice called after him.

“Stop right there, Daiki!” Akashi’s voice was calm, yet his tone didn’t underestimate its seriousness.

With a lazy hum, Aomine stopped in his tracks, well knowing that no one can disobey any order given by the Teiko’s captain. He shook his head and sluggishly turned to him. Blue eyes widened once again when the power forward saw Akashi hold Kise’s hand. What the fuck was wrong with holding hands? Aomine mused. Seriously, if those two wanted to make their intentions public, wouldn’t it be better if they got a room? He shivered at the thought of a naked Kise under the control of Akashi. What was he even thinking? This was getting ridiculous. As his train of thought gullibly made its way into his mind, the red head captain spoke again thus regaining Aomine’s attention.

“Ryouta has been courteous enough to invite us all out, “he began,” I don’t see any reason for us to refuse. Also club activities are still on going, I won’t have you ditch practice, Daiki!”

Akashi gave him a hard look that signified his disagreement, and Aomine stood there unsure of what to say.

“Fine, whatever but I am not going to a gay club.” He then grunted, steady on his decision.

“Relax, Daiki!” Akashi chimed as he let go of Kise’s hand and marched slightly forward towards the ace, making him flinch in retaliation and then continued.

“What's so bad about going to a gay club? Are you afraid that someone may try something funny on you?"

“As I said I don’t think that…”

“Then why don’t you two play a one on one game to decide?” Akashi interrupted again, a light smile pulling on his lips.

Kise froze on the spot as he stared at Akashi with absolute bewilderment. The colour quickly drained from his face and his eyes grew frighteningly wide as he tried to keep a hold of himself.

What the hell was Akashi even planning? Matter of fact, Kise had never won once against Aomine. So what led the other to believe that he could have won now, of all times?

“Akashicchi…” Kise said almost in a whisper “I don’t think that’s a good...” but his feeble words were cut off by the slight movement of Akashi’s arm, which warned Kise to keep quiet.

Everyone’s eyes narrowed at Akashi’s gesture. They all knew that their captain was far scarier when he was calm and collected, not that he ever lost his composure anyway.

“I did not ask for your interruption, Ryouta!” Akashi didn’t turn towards Kise when he spoke, his monochromatic eyes were still on Aomine, and the latter annoyed with the current situation agreed to the bet.

“Fine” Aomine said, irritated. After all, it was just a matter of beating Kise as he always did. What Aomine didn’t notice though it was the mischievous glint in his captain’s eyes. Akashi was a born leader, he could foresee the future, and it was all a matter but to change it.

“One condition, though.” Akashi spoke again, his voice steady and secure.

“You’ll give Ryouta a handicap” Aomine’s brows quirked upward questioningly as Akashi continued.

“If he can steal the ball from you at least once, then it’s his win.”

“Ah?” Aomine snorted, rather annoyed that Akashi had come up with such an absurd condition.

“Afraid of losing the bet?” Akashi remarked calmly.

“Hell, no!” There was no way Aomine would back off from a challenge.

Akashi’s smile widened. Everything was going according to his plan.

Kise was speechless. It was rather annoying that the two were planning things ahead of him as if the matter was of no interest to him at all. Kise appreciated Akashi’s help, but he would have preferred to settle things by himself if he’d had the chance.

Sighing heavily, Kise directed his stare to Aomine who already had picked the basketball and made the ball bounce between the wooden floor and the palm of his hand. A grin plastered on his face, which meant ‘I am going to win’.

‘Way to go!’ Kise murmured to himself, looking disheartened. He had to try his best to win the bet, yet he felt uneasy. Stealing the ball from Aomine shouldn’t be so difficult after all. 

As he took position in the court he saw Akashi give him an adamant stare.

“You can do it, Ryouta!” he said with a firm tone.

Kise took a deep breath to stifle the pressure that somehow had found its way down into his legs and made him stumble a bit on his feet as he moved forward.

A gust of wind filtered through one of the small windows of the gym, and with it came the fragrant smell of a crush of cherry blossom’s petals combined with the warm air. It was middle June, summer break was about to start. It was Kise’s third year at Teiko. The last year he would have spent with his teammates. If there was something he wanted the most it was to confess his feelings to Aomine, no matter what the other would think, Kise was tired of bottling everything up inside.

He took another deep breath.

"Focus" Kise said to himself "I need to focus"

Aomine looked as "in-the-moment" as Kise was, but when Akashi gave his okay to the challenge an impassive Kuroko subtly chimed in.

“Aomine kun, Kise kun, “Kuroko spoke calmly, “I think both of you are taking this a bit too seriously”

Aomine grunted at his shadow’s statement. “The hell, Tetsu? I am serious here” he said as he kept bouncing the ball with his eyes fixed on Kise, which made the latter feel uneasy. From Aomine’s intense stare, Kise could tell the boy really had no intention of losing the bet, and this made the blonde model feel even more disheartened.

“Kurochin is right,” intervened Murasakibara who was sucking on another lollipop taken from who knows where, despite Akashi’s warnings not to bring food during practice. “You’re being too serious Minechin,” he continued with a light tone, “you should be happy we are going to this club, we will get delicious snacks and they will all be for free right, Kisechin?”

Kise facepalmed, forgetting for a second of a fraction his worry for the challenge, Aomine rolled his eyes at his teammate’s simple way of thinking, and Kuroko lightly arched one eyebrow in disapproval as Murasakibara continued sucking on his strawberry flavoured candy without a worry in the world.

Then Kuroko turned to Aomine again “Aomine kun, maybe I shouldn’t say this, but next Saturday is…”

“Tetsuya, Atsushi” Akashi called out to them, giving a warning look.

“I think it’s for the best to let Daiki and Ryouta have this one on one” As he spoke, Kuroko and Murasakibara noticed how his tone had lowered. It was one of the very few signs which gave out vibes that their captain was deadly serious. And no one could go against his will.

They both stepped aside, Murasakibara sulking and Kuroko lightly shaking his head in disapproval. Kise tried to clear his mind; maybe he could do this after all. But when Akashi gave his ok to the challenge again, it was only a matter of seconds before Aomine dunked the ball straight into the hoop without Kise even realizing it.

He bit his bottom lip.

“Dammit, he’s so cool.” he thought as he looked at Aomine taking the ball again. It has always been like this. Kise always tried to reach him but to no avail. Aomine’s formless, unique style was the only one he could not copy. It angered him and made him excited at the same time.

“C’mon Kise!” Aomine smirked, “it’s all here what you’ve got?”

Although his words had a mocking tone, he meant them as a pushover to give Kise motivation. Aomine always gave his best against him, and somehow he felt like his teammate was holding back. But it wasn’t because of his strength. Kise seemed to be immersed into deep thoughts which distracted him from their challenge. It irritated Aomine deeply when his opponent didn’t give his best. Aomine’s words, however, caused Kise to back to his senses. He took a defence stance again, and said,

“I have no intention of losing the bet, Aominecchi.”

Aomine got fired up, he couldn’t have asked for any better.

He bounced the ball on the floor a couple of times before sprinting towards his opponent. Kise was taken aback by his speed but he didn’t lose his concentration and tried all he could to stop him. When Aomine was almost close to the basketball hoop ready to dunk, Kise marched against him challengingly.

Aomine didn’t fail to notice the fiery look on Kise’s eyes. Did that moron really want to go so badly to a gay club? Did he really want him to go as well?

As the two thought for the ball, Murasakibara’s childish voice resounded in the gym, though his voice was muffled by the lollipop he was sucking on.

“Kisechin, this weekend is your birthday!” he shrieked in a funny way. ”You have to win”

Upon hearing that, the corners of Akashi’s lips turned upwards into a satisfied smile, which meant that everything was going as he had planned. Indeed his thought turned out to be right the moment he saw Aomine fumble.

It only took a split second.

Thrown off by Murasakibara’s words, Aomine lost his balance, causing the ball to slip from his hand. Regardless of what caused Aomine to lose his concentration, Kise took advantage of the situation and managed to touch the ball with the tips of his fingers.

“I did it” Kise shouted euphorically, as the ball went rolling outside the court line. He was so enthralled looking at the ball that he didn’t notice Aomine had completely lost his balance. When he finally realized the ace was about to fall upon him, he tried to avoid the impact but to no avail. Almost like a thunder striking a tree, Aomine’s body sent Kise fall backwards with a loud thud as the tanned male fell on top of him.

It was the perfect picture.

Their teammates, who remained to look at them in silence, made no move. Each one of them wore different expressions.

Midorima was slightly embarrassed. All he could do was to push up his glasses while trying to turn away from the scene before him. Kuroko and Akashi remained impassive. Murasakibara kept sucking on his lollipop.

“Ouch” Kise whined in pain, and Aomine rushed to push himself up on his elbows to make sure Kise was ok.

“Hey, are you all right?” he asked, the tone of his voice alarmed.

Kise slowly opened his eyes and looked at Aomine gleefully. They both didn’t seem to understand the situation they were in.

“Aominecchi,” Kise beamed, “I touched the ball. I win”

Aomine couldn’t believe to his own ears. He truly couldn’t understand how Kise could be so happy about something like that. He faltered slightly when he saw him smiling brightly. Has Kise’s smile always been so cute? He mused, berating himself for such absurd thoughts. Since when he thought Kise’s smile was cute? What the hell was wrong with him? Kise is a boy and he is a boy too, but more importantly….. Realization hit him, although a bit too late when Kuroko startled him out of his thought.

“Aomine kun, Kise kun” Kuroko said with his usual impassive tone, “if you two want to make out, I suggest you go somewhere more private.”

Aomine turned towards his shadow, his face visibly red.

“W-what are you saying, Tetsu?” he stuttered, “This is not what it looks like”

Midorima, who was still trying not to look at them, spoke embarrassed.

“Seriously guys, you should wait until you are eighteen for this kind of things”

Murasakibara couldn’t help but intervene as well, as if the situation weren't aggravated already.

“Eeeh? Minechin wants to do perverted things to Kisechin?”

Aomine was flabbergasted. He didn’t understand why his teammates were being so unreasonably dense. They were just playing and they happened to trip on each other. What the hell was wrong with them?

“Guys, you are misunderstanding” Aomine tried to reason.

“So Minechin and Kisechin are going to have blue and yellow babies?” Murasakibara added innocently, still working on his candy.

“That’s right,” interrupted Akashi, who until then had not uttered a word. Odd enough Aomine was grateful for his intervention. Surely their captain would clarify everything and put an end to this unwanted charade. Or so he thought.

“That’s right,” Akashi repeated again as his eyes darted to Kuroko, “but Tetsuya, that is slightly inadequate. You shouldn’t suggest them to go somewhere more private, we are in the middle of practice right now.”

Kuroko feigned an apology full of hidden sarcasm. ”Ah! I didn’t think about that. Sorry Akashi kun.”

Aomine lost all of his patience. Did his teammates lose their nuts? Even Akashi was into it? And what the hell? Blue and yellow babies? Where that did come from? As his face grew uncomfortably red, Kise abruptly shifted under his body.

“Aominecchi”

Aomine jolted as he turned to him and noticed that Kise’s face was as red as his.

“Would you mind moving? You are crushing me” Kise whined, though it wasn’t like he didn’t like Aomine’s body against his, but the situation was rather awkward at the moment.

“Hah” Aomine suddenly jumped back and sat on his knees, allowing Kise to be freed from his weight. He clumsily touched the nape of his neck as he attempted an apology.

“S-sorry” he mumbled. It wasn’t often that Aomine would apology to Kise, and the latter seemed to appreciate it immensely.

“It’s not your fault Aominecchi,” he replied, giving him a smile, “it was an accident”

Kuroko cleared his voice, feigning a fit of cough as to warn the two that everyone was still looking at them. “Aomine kun, Kise kun” he then said, looking at them with reprimanded yet unreadable expression, “I remind you that you are not alone here”

Aomine flared up. It was really easy to make him angry.

“Cut it out Tetsu, this is not…”

“Chill Daiki” Akashi cut him short, “We were only making fun of the situation, no need to get so worked up about it” his voice was so calm that sent shivers down Aomine’s spine.

“However,” Akashi continued, the tone of his voice even calmer, though it didn’t understate the seriousness of his words, “you lost the bet.”

Aomine cringed. Losing his concentration was seriously a stupid mistake on his part, but how could he not take in consideration Kise’s birthday? Speaking of which, he didn’t even know about his birthday in the first place. If anything, one could say Kise is Aomine’s soft spot.

He breathed out and lowered his head, nodding lightly.

“Yeah, got it”

“Perfect” Akashi replied nonchalantly and then directed his gaze over Kise who was standing behind Aomine. He gave him a consent look, and Kise smiled faintly at him in sign of gratitude.

Aomine swiftly turned to Kise, rolling his eyes in displeasure.

“You could have told me about your birthday”

Kise could read the slight disappointment in Aomine’s puny voice and suddenly felt a pang of pain in the tip of his stomach.

“I didn’t think it was necessary” Kise replied, lowering his eyes on the ground as if he were looking for an explanation there.

“Hm, yeah right” Aomine shrugged.

Akashi quickly glanced at both of them, smirking slightly.

“Daiki, I expect you to be ready this Saturday evening at 9.00 pm”

Aomine arched an eyebrow.

“I shall pick each of you up on time personally in my chauffeur driven car.”

The ace snorted. What was with this weird idea of picking them up? It seemed like Akashi had planned things ahead as if he were already sure of the outcome of their one on one. He knew Akashi was absolute about everything he said and did. So arguing with him was not really one of his options. He also knew that he belonged to a rather wealthy family and could afford to pick them up without any problem, but Aomine had an unsettled feeling about the whole situation and no matter what, he couldn't shake off that feeling. On the other hand, Aomine thought it was better this way since he didn't know which club they were supposed to go.

“Akachin,” Murasakibara chirped as he chewed on his flavored cheese potato chips, which had taken out of nowhere after finishing his candy, “is there any food in your car?”

Akashi gave him a stern look, not even bothering to answer his idiotic question.

“Atsushi,” he reprimanded, “how many times do I have to tell you not to bring food during practice?”

“I disagree” Midorima’s sudden intervention made everyone turn to him, especially Akashi who wore a rather surprised look. Words like ‘disagree’ didn’t really belong to Akashi’s dictionary.

“Shintarou” Akashi retorted, always in his impeccable polite manner.

“Would you please be more specific about what you disagree?”

“I made my calculations. This Saturday is the 18th.” Midorima said, pushing up his glasses with his bandaged hand, wearing a serious look as though he had accomplished a task. “My fortune teller told me that this is the worst day for Cancer,” he continued unabashed, “especially if I have to spend it with Gemini” he concluded as he directed his stare toward Kise to make the point of his statement.

Kise pouted at his teammate’s unfair insinuation. “You are so mean Midorimacchi”

Kuroko looked at Kise expressionless and noticing it Kise started whining to him, “Hah! Kurokocchi is the only one who understands me” he said cheerfully, resting his right hand on Kuroko’s shoulder.

“Please Kise kun, don’t get ahead of yourself,” Kuroko scolded him, “also don’t lean on me or I’m going to get shorter.”

“Har?” Aomine felt the sudden urge to intervene since he finally had the chance to mock his shadow, “isn’t it a bit too late for you, Tetsu?” he said, grinning widely and that earned him a sharp reply.

“Aomine kun, Kise kun, if you two aren’t going to stop any time soon, I am going to use one of my passes on you” Kuroko stared at them threateningly, and Kise and Aomine looked at each other in fear. They knew better than keep teasing him because matter of fact, Kuroko's passes could indeed be painful. Then everyone started laughing amused. Over the sounds of laughter which filled the gym a growling Murasakibara could be heard,

“Hah, I’m still hungry”

Midorima was still blabbering something about fortune tellers and how they were never wrong as if that were the most important thing to care about, and for him it was indeed.

Kise kept whining to Kuroko as the latter tried to free himself from the model’s grip.

“So mean, Kurokocchi!”

Aomine stared at his teammates with a skeptical look, thinking that he was surrounded by idiots, not realizing that he was part of the group and that he was an idiot too.

Among the havoc, an unperturbed but somehow satisfied Akashi stood there, looking at his teammates have the time of their life. These were the moments that Akashi valued the most, and as long he was the captain, he would never allow anything to hinder the well-being and harmony of the team.

He pondered for a moment, unsure how to interrupt his teammates’ loud chattering, and then regained his teammates’ attention with just the steady hold of his gaze, (this is how much impact Akashi has as a captain)

“Let’s call it a day for today,” he said calmly.

Everyone gave a consent look, after all practice had been pretty hard as of lately, so everyone was more than happy to finish earlier than usual.

Then Akashi looked pointedly at Midorima,”So Shintarou, you were saying your fortune teller predicted this Saturday will be the worst day for you?”

Midorima shrugged,”Exactly, therefore I am not planning to com…”

“I can give you much more than a worse day, Shintarou” Akashi interrupted him, piercing him with his eyes. Midorima shuddered, there was really nothing left to say for him.

“Perfect, then we all agree” he simply added, not getting any response from Midorima. When everyone started to leave, Akashi, who was ahead of everyone, quickly glanced over his shoulder, “Oh I forgot an important detail,”

Everyone stopped in their tracks curious to learn this new piece of information. Knowing Akashi it was surely something serious.

“Everyone has to dress nicely this Saturday” Akashi finally said with a more than a serious tone,

“A suit would be much appreciated” And with that he left, leaving his teammates in doubt.

Aomine scratched the back of his head, an unsure look crossing his features,

“A suit? What the hell is that?” Of course suits weren’t really Aomine’s thing because he wore casual clothes most of the time. He didn’t even like to wear the standard Teiko’s uniform and preferred to wear the alternative cardigan instead. And so did Kise. Among the group they were the only ones wearing Teiko’s cardigan. Contrary to Aomine though, Kise had a sense of fashion, he wasn’t a model for nothing after all.

“Eeeh?” Kise shrieked loudly upon hearing Aomine’s comment,”Aominecchi doesn’t know what a suit is?”

“Of course I do, you idiot,” Aomine stared at him annoyed,”I didn’t mean it literally”

“Aomine kun is an idiot too because he doesn’t wear his uniform properly” Kuroko intervened as if he were taking Kise’s side, or so the blonde model hoped.

“Aww Kurokocchi is defending me” Kise chirped before Kuroko crushed all of his hopes.

“Kise kun, you are an idiot too. You aren’t any different from Aomine kun” Kuroko stated bluntly, leaving Kise pouting and Aomine on the verge of exasperation.

“Say Tetsu, do you wanna pick a fight today?” he roared at Kuroko who, however, didn’t lose his composure.

“Please calm down Aomine kun. It’s just that you and Kise kun are two idiots who cannot wear their uniform properly, but more than this, what gets me really angry is that you both are two idiots who cannot see beyond their nose.” Kuroko concluded with a serious expression plastered on his face.

Defeated, Kise and Aomine looked at each other in confusion, wondering what their teammate meant by that, but before they could even question him, Midorima, who had been instructed by Akashi to make sure everyone went home right away, interrupted their chat.

“You are noisy” The bespectacled teen said sternly, “Quick and go home now”

Everyone bid their goodbye, though Aomine and Kise looked doubtful, their mind wavering back to Kuroko’s words.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obby this chapter came out to be so long ._. Maybe some things weren’t necessary but I like when the G.O.M interacts blah blah blah I had to split the chapter so the scene of the gay club will be in the next one hope you like this chapter though it is probably boring ahah c: Reviews are always welcome c:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there anything worse than falling in love with someone that is slightly homophobic? Kise is well aware, but he can't stop his feelings for Aomine. What will happen when he confesses to him? Aomine/Kise/ Miragen!fic

Chapter three

The weekend came in the blink of an eye, and as promised, Akashi had picked all of the G.O.M up on time. Kise was hyper and anxious at the same time. The way to the club in Akashi's private car was rather frantic.

It was with great difficulty that everyone managed to find a black suit and tie to wear. After all, it wasn't every day that they had the occasion to wear such elegant attires.

Midorima looked slightly different though. It was expected from someone like him obsessed with horoscopes and weird lucky items.

"What is that frog, Midorimacchi?" Kise asked, noticing the odd item in Midorima's hands. In real, Kise had been trying to avoid looking at Aomine. Whenever his eyes met the dark blue ones of the ace, he felt heat spreading all over his body. Kise could not deny that Aomine looked damn sexy in a suit. It didn't help that since Aomine had got in the car had been fumbling with his tie trying to loosen it. This, needless to say, made Kise feel awkward in a way.

"Don't be stupid." Midorima retorted, looking slightly offended. "This is not a mere frog."

"It isn't?" Kise asked with a stupid look on his face, not comprehending what the green haired teen meant.

"Well, looks just a frog to me." Aomine intruded into their conversation as he continued to mess up with his tie.

Kise looked at Aomine exasperated. The way he tried to fix his tie was totally wrong, reason why he decided to intervene.

"Hah! Aominecchi, that's enough"

Aomine rolled his eyes.

"What?" he said, as he saw Kise's hand reach for his tie and pull him strongly towards him in a swift motion.

"Here, let me fix it for you" Kise said simply, and Aomine seemed not to have any qualms about it. He seriously was hopeless about this kind of things, so he let Kise do the job willingly.

They both looked so cute that an inappropriate comment unconsciously slipped from Kuroko's mouth, "You look just like a married couple." The phantom said bluntly.

Kise's cheeks grew a shade redder and he couldn't utter a single word. Aomine, instead, shot back angrily,

"Tetsu, you have been playing with fire all week."

"Oh, I am sorry Aomine kun, I just said what I thought, "was Kuroko's straightforward reply to which Aomine tched before going back to fumble with his tie as to hide his own embarrassment.

Akashi, who had been looking at the scene with discreet eyes, seemed more than pleased. He was sure this day would have turned out just as he had planned. At least that was what he hoped for.

"Akachin, are we there yet? I am getting hungry" drawled Murasakibara as the car finally came to a halt. Akashi put on one of his best smiles "We are indeed" he said as he threw the door of the limo open.

The building, which looked in no way off putting, stood in front of them in all of its glory. They all remained there in silence for a moment, mesmerized by the colourful lights and loud chattering that could be heard in the distance.

"I am sure they have nice food there" Murasakibara commented. Oddly enough he wasn't chewing on anything, but nonetheless his teammates gave him a peeved look for the umpteenth time that day.

Akashi looked at Midorima pointedly instead, "Shintarou" he called out.

"I don't think it is necessary that you bring that frog with you. Such objects are usually not allowed in clubs."

"As I already said, this is not a mere frog," Midorima retorted, pushing up his specs, "it's my lucky item for today. Everything is going to be all right until I have this with me."

"Shintarou" Akashi called out to him again; the tone of his voice was harsher this time.

"I am pretty sure my personal driver will take care of it as we enjoy ourselves in the club."

Midorima, although begrudgingly, surrendered his lucky item to the driver, as Akashi motioned to the man to take it into custody.

"Well then," Akashi said, looking towards the entrance, "let's get going."

The check at the entrance of the club was easier than expected. In other circumstances teenagers like them were in no way allowed inside a club, but since everything had been managed by Kise's manager from his modelling job, it was a no-brainer to get in.

They got in with Akashi leading the way. The inside of the club was even livelier than it seemed from the outside. Squared tables and comfy looking sofas were packed with men talking, laughing and drinking. Aomine shrieked mentally. What was he even doing here?!

A member of the staff headed towards them, leading them to a table positioned right in front of the bar. A group of men looked up curiously at them as they passed by, conversation only resuming when they were well beyond them.

They all took their seat. Kise sat between Aomine and Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima and Murasakibara sat in front of them.

"Wow!" Kuroko exclaimed, "This place is really something, Kise kun."

Kise lightened up at Kuroko's comment," It is, right?" He was ecstatic too when his manager first showed him the place.

"Well, I never been in a club, but this is really a high class place, Kise kun." Kuroko said calmly, directing his stare to Aomine soon after, "Isn't that right, Aomine kun?"

It was beyond Aomine's comprehension why the light blue haired boy had asked for his opinion, and so the ace simply shrugged it off with a "Yeah, right."

Kise felt a familiar tightening in his gut, like a cold twist of guilt. Maybe Aomine didn't really want to come. Maybe forcing him was not the best choice. Maybe things were just not right this way. He lowered his gaze on the table, sighing.

After a short period of time, a waiter finally approached the table and asked them for their orders. And Kise was quick to order.

"Two shots of vodka for me, please" He asked the waiter politely, and rather calmly, as if he were ordering simple water.

Midorima brought a hand on his mouth and coughed a couple of times to gain Kise's attention,

"Even though today is your birthday and we are celebrating it in a club," the bespectacled teen said with a grave tone, "I remind you we are still middle schoolers. Therefore you shouldn't drink vodka, that kind of drink is really strong."

Kise shifted on his seat. It was complicated how someone as cold and reserved as Midorima, could worry about his well-being. The boy was a loner and interacted with others only if strictly necessary. But Kise knew that the shooter of the generation of miracles was in truth a reliable and good person.

"Don't worry, Midorimacchi" Kise reassured him with a smile, "I am not going to get drunk with just that."

Upon hearing Kise's reply, Midorima did just what he did best, replying coldly,

"Well, even if you were to get drunk it wouldn't be any of my business." He said with a detached expression.

Kise pouted, he was almost going to retort when Akashi intervened, cutting both the boys off.

"Let's take it easy." he scolded them, "The waiter is still waiting for our orders," and indeed the waiter was still standing with a big smile on his face as he waited for them to order.

After everyone had quickly skimmed through the list of drinks, which had the most ridiculous perverted names, and ordered that which most suited their taste, it was only a matter of seconds before the same waiter came back with a tray full of drinks.

Aomine watched carefully as his drink was rested in front of him, and that sparked Kise's curiosity.

"What did you order, Aominecchi?" The blonde model asked cheerfully, rather intrigued by the yellowish colour of Aomine's drink.

"None of your business, pretty boy" Aomine taunted with a smirk. Kise frowned, displeasure shown on his features.

"Don't worry, Kise kun" Kuroko suddenly chimed in, his expression as blank as ever "Aomine kun is just shy, so he ordered a drink of a colour that resembles you"

"Eh?" Kise and Aomine said in unison, looking like complete idiots. It took a while for the words to sink in, and when they did, Kise remained silent as his face flushed, thinking about the implication of Kuroko's words, while Aomine glowered at the phantom.

"Say Tetsu, from where did that bullshit come from?"

"Well, your drink is yellow, Aomine kun" Kuroko said innocently, as if that was a valid explanation, Aomine grew even angrier by the second, wondering why his shadow didn't use his misdirections to disappear.

Before he could retort though, Akashi promptly warned them to keep quiet since they were in a public place.

Still embarrassed, Kise drank his first shot of vodka. The dry liquid burnt his throat, leaving a bitter taste that forced him to exhale deeply.

"Hey, hey" Aomine shouted into Kise's ears, "Go easy with that."

"It's Ryouta's birthday, Daiki" Akashi said with an unreadable expression, "it's ok to let him do what he wants for today."

Aomine scoffed. It wasn't like he cared if Kise got drunk. Actually he didn't care at all, or so he thought.

"Tch, whatever then." He said as he took a sip of his drink, a scowl clearly visible on his face.

"Ha! Kurokocchi," Kise drawled, now that he had drunk the second shot of vodka, "is that a vanilla shake you are drinking?"

"Hm, yes" Kuroko replied, looking disinterested, though within his void expression there was a hint of hidden happiness. Kuroko loved vanilla shake to an extent after all. "But there's some alcohol in it. Honestly I didn't expect it to be so tasty." He added with more than delighted tone that betrayed his hollow expression.

Suddenly Midorima shrieked, looking at Murasakibara who was sitting next to him.

"I can't believe you ordered food," he said, directing his gaze over the dish full of crispy chips that the purple haired boy had ordered.

"Want one, Midochin?" Murasakibara said jokingly as he stretched his hand to offer him a potato chip, only to withdraw it and plop the chip into his mouth instead. Midorima just decided to ignore his teammate's antics.

Ticked off by the entire situation, Aomine forthwith stood up from his seat, eliciting a sudden reaction from Akashi.

"Where are you going, Daiki?" Akashi asked inquisitively, arching a brow.

Aomine's reply was a harsh one because he well knew that his captain's question meant rather something else like 'if you are even thinking about leaving then you are wrong, Daiki.'

"Just going to the toilet," he scowled, "or do you want me to poop here?"

"That's disgusting, Minechin, I am eating" Murasakibara said, spurting out the potato chip he was chewing in utter disgust.

"Whatever," Aomine huffed before giving Akashi a pointed look, which the latter returned sharply. He then walked briskly towards the loos. Kise disheartened looked at Aomine until he disappeared behind the door.

After a few minutes, when Aomine backed to the table, he noticed that Kise wasn't there anymore. Standing in front of his seat, his blue eyes gingerly started looking for the blonde to see if he could catch a glimpse of him. This was until Kuroko interjected, noticing his worried expression.

"Aomine kun," he called out, forcing Aomine to focus his attention on him, "if you are looking for Kise kun, he is at the bar." The phantom said simply, pointing towards the bar where effectively Kise sat in one of the stools drinking more shots of vodka.

"That idiot" Aomine rolled his eyes in unmitigated disgruntlement. He was about to head toward the bar with the clear intention of bringing Kise back to the table. And he would have done just that, if it weren't for Akashi, who stopped him from doing so.

"It's ok, Daiki," Akashi said firmly, "we can watch him from here"

Aomine didn't seem to take Akashi's suggestion wholeheartedly, but he did as he asked, just for the sake to avoid another verbal clash.

Kise was drinking his third shot of vodka by now, but it wasn't like he was drunk if anything he was just a little merry.

"Excuse me? Is this stool free?"

Surprised, Kise looked up from his glass just to meet the figure of a huge, fat man in a black and white striped suit, who stared at him with a lopsided grin that made him shiver.

"What?" Kise replied baffled, thinking that maybe the man wanted to remove the stool, but said man just surprised him more when, without further ado, sat next to him, placing a large glass of beer on the counter and outstretching a hand towards him.

"I'm Narita, nice to meet you"

Kise could smell alcohol in his breath, and his first impulse was to draw back from him. He didn't even return his name but the man continued unperturbed as if that were an invite.

"I'm here with my friends," he said, nodding to the table of men Kise had passed with the others onto their way into the club, "I hope you don't mind me joining you?"

Kise did mind. He did mind enormously. However, with the weariness of the alcohol leaning on his shoulder Kise semi-cold approach to strangers failed entirely. It was crystal clear that the man was blatantly trying to hit on him.

"So" Narita said, taking Kise's silence as encouragement, "what's your name?"

Kise picked up his glass and swallowed in one go what was left of his drink. The man raised his hands in the air "Wow! Easy kid, that thing is strong. How old are you?"

Kise seemed a little mortified at the insinuation about his age. "I'm sixteen" he replied with a whisper, which the man took as an excuse to scoot closer to him.

"Sixteen, uh? Aren't you a little young for a place like this, kid?"

'Aren't you a little too old to hit on a teenager, you disgusting pig?'

Those were the words that Kise would have liked to say to him, but he refrained from such stupid approach to not create an unwanted ruckus.

"It's my birthday today" Kise said instead.

The man clasped both his hands and exclaimed, "Oh! We have to celebrate it then" he motioned to the bartender, "other two shot of vodka for the kid."

Kise didn't appreciate the fact that the man was taking confidence with him, neither the way he addressed him calling him sarcastically, 'kid'. He was aware he was still a kid, but there was something about the man's tone that irritated him deeply. Despite that though, Kise accepted the man's offer, ignoring that his teammates were looking at him with shocked yet attentive eyes.

"So tell me," the man motioned with his hand.

"Kise, Kise Ryouta" Kise replied plainly, understanding that the man was asking for his name again.

So tell me, Ryouta" The name rolled off his tongue in a lascivious way, Kise flustered at being called by his given name by a total stranger. He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

"What a young boy like you is doing here?" the man continued.

"I came with some friends." Kise cut short

"Oh, really?" the man said as if he didn't know already, giving a quick glance to the table where Kise had been sitting.

"Then tell me" he went on with a lopsided grin, "is that dark skinned boy, who keeps looking at us your boyfriend?"

Kise screeched on his stool as he turned towards the table and his eyes met with Aomine's. The boy's expression was contorted. Aomine was ready to burst at any moment. After a few seconds of eye contact with him, Kise turned back to the man with surprised eyes.

"Why of all people sitting at that table you thought he was my boyfriend?" he asked, his curiosity piqued.

The man shrugged, giving an obvious reply.

"Well, among them, he seems the only one who's ready to murder me. How do I say this?" he paused "He looks jealous."

Kise mentally laughed. It was impossible that Aomine was jealous, if anything, knowing Aomine and his homophobia, the boy probably felt just disgust.

"That's not it" Kise denied discouraged.

"Good to hear then," the man's voice lowered to a sneaky whisper. "There are things I'd like to do to you which I couldn't if you were to have a boyfriend."

As much as Kise was disgusted by the man's words, he kept playing along, well aware that Aomine was still looking at them.

"And what that would be?"

The man inched slightly forward toward him and whispered into his ear, "I'd know how to make you scream like a little bitch in the bed"

His words full of lust made Kise flinch. The man's short and clammy fingers moved down on his own crotch to make the point of his words. Kise wanted to puke, he felt even more disgusted from the man's action.

"That's enough" A harsh voice, which Kise well knew, resounded loudly from behind his back. Kise perked up from his seat unsteadily,

"Aominecchi" he exclaimed, feigning surprise.

"We are going back to our table, Kise." Aomine grunted, as to warn him to get back to the table immediately if he didn't want him to drag him by force.

"Eeeh?" Kise drawled, "I don't want to, you are no fun Aominecchi."

"Kise" Aomine called his name with a feral growl this time.

"Oh! Is Aominecchi going to use violence on me?" Kise said with a slur as he tried to balance himself on his feet but to no avail.

Aomine clenched his teeth in anger. Patience was not one of his virtues.

"You are going back to the table with me, now" Aomine gave his ultimatum.

"Make me" Kise gave his, looking at him challengingly. It seemed like the shots of vodka he had drunk earlier gave him courage.

"Hey, hey" The man interrupted the two teens, "You forgot about me?!"

Aomine gave the man such a devious look that sent him scamper off in fear, and that elicited Kise's unpleased reaction.

"What have you done, Aominecchi?" he cried out, still staggering on his feet, "you have ruined my fun."

"What part of that was fun? You, dumbass."

"Aominecchi has no right to say that to me."

Aomine brought his hand on his forehead. He was starting to have something of a headache. Having to deal with Kise's childish attitude was one thing, but having to deal with him when drunk was entirely different. So he tried to approach the matter differently, keeping in mind Kise's drunken state.

"Look, Kise" he sighed, "they are going to serve your birthday cake soon" he made a long pause giving him a meaningful look "and you don't want Murasakibara to eat it all by himself, right?"

Kise seemed to think it over, and Aomine just took the opportunity to take him by his wrist and drag him back as Kise followed him suit with no struggles. Aomine muttered something about how simple a drunk's mind was.

"You made it, Daiki" Akashi smirked at the two boys as they took their seats. Kise didn't say a word, though his silence didn't last for long. Kuroko, who usually was expressionless, seemed worried and Midorima felt like something was about to go wrong.

"I don't understand" Kise finally spoke, his voice was still slurred but somehow it gave off serious vibes.

Akashi, sniffing off the danger, intervened readily.

"Ryouta, of course you don't. You are a bit drunk after all."

"I don't understand" Kise repeated, completely ignoring Akashi's words. Usually Kise would go with anything Akashi said, but not this time, not this moment. Kise had had enough.

A waiter came bringing with him a round cake, and the tension seemed to relieve, even though only briefly. Sixteen yellow coloured candles were lit on it, but Kise couldn't care less about the cake right now. Even when everyone wished him happy birthday, except Aomine, who for obvious reason was slightly irritated, Kise kept his focus on Aomine. The latter, feeling pressured by the steady hold of his gaze, asked him.

"What do you mean, Kise?"

"It's always like this," Kise trembled, his jaw tight, "you are cold and distant one moment, and then the moment after, you are there all worried for me. I really don't understand."

"You moron, I just saved you from that drunk-ass. Is this how you thank me?"

Aomine spat back at Kise's no sense.

"Kise kun, it's time you blow off the candles" stepped in Kuroko, trying to divert the subject on something else.

"I don't care about that, Kurokocchi." Kise shouted at the top of his lungs, "This has to be settled now."

"Ryouta, you are drunk. You better go to the toilet now." Akashi said as Kise felt his firm grip encircle his wrist in an attempt to drag him away, but it was a useless effort, because Kise pulled away strongly almost immediately.

"No Akashicchi, I'm tired of this."

"What the hell are you talking about, Kise?" Aomine's eyebrows twitch in anger.

"I'm tired, Aominecchi, so tired of pretending that…" he stopped, taking a deep breath, his heart pounding.

"Pretending what?" Aomine asked, anxious of knowing the truth, by now.

"Don't listen to him, Daiki. He is drunk."

Aomine brushed off Akashi's words instantly.

"No, let him talk. I want to know." he said, his eyes glued on Kise.

Kise kun is drunk, Aomine kun. You shouldn't give much weight to his words" Kuroko tried to help and Akashi was quick to reply, "Yeah, he's totally drunk"

"I am not drunk" Kise yelled, "I'm perfectly sober"

"Enough with this shit." Aomine lost that one per cent of patience he had, completely. "What is it you want to say, Kise?"

"I love you, Aominecchi." Kise shuddered as the words left his mouth. Those three words he had never had the courage to utter came out naturally.

Aomine's breath stilled. His eyes wide open as he tried to register what his teammate had just said. An uncomfortable silence fell on the table. No one moved or spoke for a long while. Akashi looked as if the entire balance of his team had just crumbled in one thousand pieces, and it was no longer possible to fix it. Kuroko's expression darkened. Midorima thought to himself that such bad luck was due to the fact that Akashi didn't grant him permission to bring his lucky item with him in the club. Murasakibara seemed the only one not fully comprehending the situation, instead.

"Oh, that's nice" The purple haired boy said in a sing song voice, as he cut a piece of cake for himself, not even bothering to wait for Kise to blow off the candles. Not that Kise cared at the moment anyway. "Kisechin loves Minechin?"

Pulled out of his multiple thoughts by Murasakibara's words, Aomine pushed himself up from his seat with a sudden movement and slammed his hands on the table.

"What the fuck are you saying, you bastard?!" he addressed Kise angrily, the palms of his hands slowly tightening into fists. But Kise didn't take back what he had said.

"I love you, Aominecchi" he repeated again, as if that were the only thing left to say by now. His voice was broken and unfamiliar to his own ears.

Aomine's head throbbed, his heart beating loudly against his ribcage.

"Oi Kise, tell me that this is a joke."

"No, Aominecchi, I… I have always loved you." Kise whimpered, "Since the first time I met you, I…"

That was it. The last straw that made Aomine lose his mind, as he furiously grabbed Kise by his necktie and, with no warning, his right fist connected with Kise's face sending him fall backwards on the floor with a loud thud.

When Kise turned to him, covering his left eye with his left hand, Aomine couldn't believe that he was actually smiling. Obviously it was a smile to hide the pain, both physical and emotional, but for a reason it angered Aomine even more.

"You, fucking bastard" Aomine shouted as he headed towards him again. If it weren't for Akashi's quick intervention, he would have probably beat Kise to a pulp.

"Stop it, Daiki. You hit him already" Akashi warned him as he positioned himself on the way to stop the ace. At the same time Midorima tried to keep Aomine still, but by now all the people in the club had their attention on them.

"Stop you say? I am not done with him." Aomine boiled with anger, his entire body shaking violently.

"So, all of this time you pretended to be my teammate and asked me for a one on one everyday just because you were trying to find a way to get in my pants?"

There was no reply from Kise, though he looked like he was about to cry at any moment.

"Geez, this is just so disgusting." Aomine spat as he shoved Akashi away and rushed towards the door, leaving that hell of a place behind. He just wanted everything to be a nightmare. He wanted to wake up in the morning and find out that nothing of all that had ever happened.

Kise stayed motionless on the floor, his left hand still covering his left eye. He tried to focus but his mind was in complete mess.

'Pathetic' he thought to himself. He felt so pathetic. He could hear the faint murmur of the people around him and then he saw Akashi outstretch his hand towards him to help him stand. But before he could grasp his hand his vision went blurry, drifting into unconsciousness as his teammates, worried, called out to him.

There was only one thing Kise would've never forgot. It was the worst birthday he had ever had.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now to lighten a little the angst at the end of this chapter, let's go with Baka Kiseki xD
> 
> Kise: Aominecchi, you meanie! Why did you hit me? I am a model.
> 
> Aomine: Shut up, pretty boy. How would I know? Ask the author, you dumbass.
> 
> Akashi: Ahaha I am the absolute protagonist of this story.
> 
> Me: Erm…
> 
> Midorima: All of this happened because I didn't have my lucky item with me. Btw Author, how dare you describe me as a lucky item freak? Oh I forgot, today's lucky item is a pair of scissors, nanodayo.
> 
> Akashi: Give that to me, Shintarou.
> 
> Me: Erm, guys
> 
> Kuroko: Author, can I stand out more in the fiction?
> 
> Me: ugh better not. It's bad for you to stand out (cries reading the manga)
> 
> Murasakibara: Author, I need more snacks.
> 
> Kagami: Man, I am so glad I am not in this fiction, you are all freaks.
> 
> Everyone points at Kagami: Who the hell are you?
> 
> Me: ok bye I am making no sense. Hope you like this chapter somehow xD


End file.
